Bail
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave's got to be a good friend and bail Hotch out. Dave/Hotch Friendship


AN: Alright so Tracia wanted a good old fashioned jail scene between Dave and Hotch. Well it's pretty easy to see Dave arrested (sexual harassment anyone?) so I took the harder route and you guessed it! Hotch is arrested. Ok, so don't maim me, this is just a fun little fic written for Tracia. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm a poor Southern EMT, not a Hollywood hotshot who owns CM. Sadly.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave never understood how he ended up in these positions. Positions such as dragging himself out of his bed, leaving his very pregnant wife and sleeping son to help a friend. His best friend as a matter of fact, Aaron Hotchner. And he was not helping him with Jack, or helping him dig himself out of a hole with Emily. No. This was something that at 3 am Dave wasn't sure he wanted to question.

"Dave, I need you to bail me out of jail."

Yup. That's how Dave's Saturday started. Aaron Hotchner had gotten himself arrested. How? Well, Dave hadn't asked. Yet. That was one of those awkward 'on the way to drop your best friend at home to meet a very pissed off wife' conversations.

Yup. It was going to be a good morning, despite having to leave his family. Dave shook his head with a laugh. He was going to enjoy mocking Aaron about being an FBI agent with a record.

A good morning indeed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron sat with his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the wall of the holding cell behind him. He opened one eye when he felt someone looking at him.

"Took you long enough" he muttered standing up and moved closer to the bars where his best friend was standing with what could only be called a shit eating grin on his face.

"Well I'm an FBI agent, Aaron. I couldn't very well speed to the other side of town to bail my friend out of jail. What kind of example would I be?" Aaron crossed his arms over his chest.

"Asshole." Dave's grinned widened. "When am I getting out of here?"

"Well..."

"Oh god..."

"They don't take credit cards at this precinct so you're going to have to wait until the banks open and they can clear my check."

"Dave, the bail was a hundred bucks. You don't carry that on you?" Aaron asked as his arms fell to his sides.

"I have a wife and child, soon to be two, who take my money, Aaron. Don't expect me to have money on me!" Aaron stared at him before groaning and turning to walk back to his seat. "How'd Emily take the news?"

"Well obviously she's not here, now is she?" Dave ignored his sarcasm.

"How DID you wind up in jail anyway?" Aaron looked at the ground and mumbled something. Dave's eyebrows rose and he took a step closer to the cell. "I'm old Aaron, speak up." Aaron muttered something a bit louder. Dave chuckled quietly. "Still couldn't here you."

"I GOT ARRESTED FOR A BAR FIGHT!" Dave blinked once. Twice. Three times before bursting out laughing. "Glad you think it's funny" Aaron said with a huff. Dave was bent in half, his hands clutching the bars in support as he laughed. "Breathe Dave" Aaron reminded him. Dave waved his words away and wiped tears of mirth from his eyes as he straightened up.

"Please, I want to hear this story." Dave grinned as Aaron sighed. This was SO worth getting out of bed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_ Emily sighed as she slid into the booth across from Aaron._

_ "Alcohol. Best date night ever." Aaron laughed as Emily sipped the beers Aaron had ordered while she went to the restroom. Aaron laughed._

_ "We have that at home if you recall."_

_ "But there we also have children, and dishes, and work, and..."_

_ "Alright I get it." Emily grinned as her eyes slid to the guy at the bar staring at her. "What's wrong?"_

_ "I think you and the wedding rings are invisible." Aaron frowned before he followed her line of sight, glaring at the man. He took her hands in his and caressed them making sure to show off her rings._

_ "I think he needs..."_

_ "Aaron!" Emily snapped playfully. He grinned at her before nodding to the dance floor behind her seat._

_ "Care to dance?" Emily rolled her eyes, but slid from the booth anyway. Aaron wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to the designated dance area. Emily laughed as he twirled her before they started swaying to the slow country song playing in the background._

_ "Mind if I cut in?" Aaron frowned at the man from the bar as Emily smiled._

_ "Sure." Aaron's eyes almost bugged. What? "You don't mind do you? You can go call the babysitter and check on the kids." Aaron nodded dumbly as he walked back to the table and pulled out the phone before remembering that Garcia would maim him if he disturbed her time with her little ones. More like she wanted more time to corrupt them._

_ He watched them dance over the top of his beer as he slowly sipped it. That guy was making Emily laugh. His hand kept slipping lower and lower before Emily would bring in back up. Aaron knew she could take care of herself, but damned if it wasn't in him to protect her. And there was his chance._

_ The "bar guy", as Aaron decided to call him since he wasn't worthy of a name, had grabbed Emily's ass, and then refused to let her go._

_ "Excuse me" Aaron said in his deep baritone, causing the struggle to cease. The guy released her and Emily huffed, stomping on his foot. "Bar guy" reached for her and Aaron swung, landing the guy flat on his back. "Don't. Touch. Her. Again."_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave blinked.

"Someone tried to manhandle Em? And he's still breathing?" Aaron shrugged.

"I think I broke his nose." Dave stared at Aaron a few beats before bursting into laughter once again.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Aaron rolled his eyes and leaned back against the cell wall. "And this is why Emily didn't come? She was pissed at you?" Aaron shifted guiltily.

"She said she could take care of herself. I told her I could get the job done faster." Dave continued to laugh even as the police officer walked over to them. He jerked his thumb at Dave, who was currently having a hard time breathing.

"Is he ok?" Aaron nodded.

"He's fine. Give him some time to get over my stupidity." The officer nodded and opened the door.

"No one's pressing charges against you and your friend's check cleared so you're all set to go. Stop by the desk on the way out to retrieve your personal items." Aaron nodded at the officer once as he grabbed Dave's arm and started pushing him out the door.

"Thank you officer." Aaron grabbed his wallet from the clerk and ushered Dave out to his car, wondering who was going to drive since Dave was currently not breathing. "Breathe Dave, or they'll think I murdered you." Dave took a few gulps of air before shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Aaron, my friend, you are an idiot." Dave snickered as Aaron flipped him off before sliding into the passenger's seat. Oh yeah. Getting up this morning was sooooooo worth it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Sooooooo what did yall think? *grins* I hope you guys enjoyed that cause I must admit: That was fun! Alright so thanks for reading now please leave me a review on the way out.


End file.
